


When There is No One Else To Blame, Pick Randomly

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He can't accept it is only his fault for her death.
Series: Random drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 6





	When There is No One Else To Blame, Pick Randomly

He murdered her. A-Train tells himself he did it to save her from Homelander’s wrath. His mind revolts, pointing out he did it to save himself from Homelander’s fury.

A-Train can’t accept that, so he tries to persuade himself it’s her fault for betraying him. His mind laughs and mocks him, shooting that idea down. 

Then it all suddenly makes sense, it’s Hughie Campbell’s fault. It’s his fault she’s dead. And he has to pay.


End file.
